That's A Deal
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Finn getting caught watching porn...written for the glee kink meme on lj


**Name:** That's A Deal  
**Author:** blondezilla90  
**Pairing: **Finn/Rachel  
**Raiting: **NC-17 (Sexual Content)  
**Prompt:**_ "Finn and Rachel have been dating for some time but have not gone beyond kissing. She comes over to his house to find him watching porn (bonus points for if it's something really kinky). He apologizes, she says she doesn't mind, and they awkwardly babble, her eventually admitting that she's never had an orgasm. He fixes that. Bonus points for cute/awkwardness."_

**  
AN: **This is written for the glee_kink_ meme on lj  
**AN 2: **now ALI, where's my cookie?!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Finn I..." Rachel said as she entered his room, stopping immediately. Her jaw dropped as Finn jumped off his bed while zipping his pants, quickly fumbling with the remote that slipped out of his hand and landed right in front of her feet. For a second neither of them moved. Rachel just stared at the screen, making a face as a woman took two guys at once, looking like the guy in front of her was chocking her. As she looked closer, she saw a third guy laying underneath, doing something with his tongue.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little stunned and picked up the remote, turning off the TV. Finn looked down at his feet and pulled down his shirt, trying to hide the evident bulge in his pants.

"I...uhm..I...just...err....I...." He stammered, not really being able to form a sentence. "How did you get into the house?"

"The door wasn't locked and you didn't respond to me ringing the door bell....plus that's not the point..." She stared at him intensely and he sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Rachel...I just...was flipping through the channels...and..I..." He stammered and Rachel walked over to the DVD player, pushing the button to open it.

"A Cock To Remember...uhu....I thought you'd have more taste..." She said and put it back in, looking at Finn whose ears were turning red as well.

"Okay...I got the DVD from Puck.....I didn't really wanna watch it..but....I don't know." He sighed and felt her stare burning on him. Still he tried to avoid her eyes.

"Finn?" She slowly walked over to him and raised his head so he looked at her.

"I...Rachel..seriously I am sorry...I just...you know....we've been together..for so long..and...nothing has happened yet..and.....I was curious....I just...." He bit his lip and still moved his eyes away from her. Rachel blushed a little.

"You should talk to me about this...you know...you're my boyfriend after all." With that being said, Rachel sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I know...I just...my hormones are driving me crazy...like...so bad...and you're so hot and stuff..I mean...really hot....and...I know you wanna wait...it's just...I wanna wait too...but....I...." He tried to form a sentence, but his mind kept wondering off to Rachel who was wearing a very short skirt today and who was sitting right next to him...not to mention the bulge in his pants.

"I get what you say...it's just....I..kind of want too...but...I'm sorta...kinda..a little scared." That made Finn look up and he locked eyes with her.

"Huh?" Was all he managed to get past his lips. Rachel blushed a little and it was now her who was avoiding his eyes.

"Well..I've been thinking about..you a lot...like...totally...but...I...." She paused for a second to find the right wording.

"I kinda...never...ever had...an orgasm..before." Her cheeks turned as red as Finns and she pulled her hand away. Finn stared at her, only one question burning on his mind.

"You've never..like touched yourself?" He bit his lip, because Rachel suddenly tensed up.

"Uhm...no..I....never..had the urge I guess." Finn's mouth formed a slight oh and he looked at her. They both sat in silence until Finn turned to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You know..I could....try it....like...they did in the movie..." He chuckled nervously and Rachel's jaw dropped. She turned her head to look at him, checking if he was actually serious. And he was.

"I...I don't...I...." She was speechless. Finn actually made Rachel Berry speechless.

"We don't have to go all the way...just...try this..if you don't like it..we'll stop." He smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Rachel just stared at him, not moving an inch. It was Finn who leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Slowly he pressed her down on the bed, sliding up with her until her head was neatly placed on the pillows. He pulled away for a second to look at her, his right hand slowly caressing her covered chest and belly.

"If you want me to stop...just say it..okay?" Rachel nodded and took a deep breath as his hand made contact with her skin on her hips. Very slowly he shoved the top up her body and exposed her flat belly. He smiled and sat up a little, using both hands to pull it up further. Rachel moved up and helped him top take it off, laying back down a little stiff. That soon changed, because Finn leaned over and placed his lips against her neck, sucking and licking the skin as his hand fondled her right breast through her bra.

A slight moan escaped Rachel's throat, causing Finn to smile and grow bolder. His hand made its way to her back, fumbling with her bra until he managed to unclasp it, slowly peeling it off her body. Rachel watched him intently, her heart swelling at the gentleness he caressed her body with. For a moment Finn froze, taking in the sight of Rachel laying half naked in front of him. She was beyond gorgeous to him.

He leaned over to graze his teeth over her left breast, closing his lips around her nipple to suck and lick it. She arched her back in response, hugging his head to her chest. Soon he switched breast, giving her right one the same treatment. Rachel felt her lower body clench, a wetness pooling between her legs. She pressed her thighs together in hope to relieve some of the throbbing that was occurring between her legs.

Finn on the other hand let his hand move down, unzipping her skirt to pull it down her legs. Rachel raised her hips to help him, waiting for him to move her panties as well. She was laying naked beneath him now and Finn propped himself up to look at her, taking in ever feature of her body. His finger circled her harden nipple, moving down her ribcage to her belly button.

His lips were on hers again and his hand dropped lower, his finger making its way between her legs. Rachel automatically opened her legs, throwing one of them over his. Finn smiled slightly against her lips and let his finger move to her folds, slowly parting them. A shiver ran through Rachel's body and she pulled away to moan.

"You enjoy that?" Finn whispered into ear and Rachel nodded her head. Suddenly his fingers brushed against her clit, slowly rubbing and circling it. Rachel bit her lower lip, passion searing through her body. What started out great tho, seemed to take a turn for the worse. His finger increased speed and Rachel started to feel less excited.

"Finn..Finn...." She breathed and Finn pulled away his hand. He looked at her concerned and sighed.

"I am not very good at this...." He mumbled wanted to get up, but Rachel pulled him back down.

"No it's okay..just....less pressure...." She gives him a smile and Finn nodded, leaning down to kiss her. His hands made its way between her legs, this time a finger slipping into her body. Rachel almost bit his lip and she bucked her hips at the feeling. He smiled satisfied and slowly started to move, the angle quickly causing him to cramp.

"Oww..." He groaned and stopped. Rachel sighed at the loss of friction.

"Sorry..hand cramping...I..just....give me a second...I wanna try something." With that he pulled his hand out, earning a confused look from Rachel. He only smiled and slid down her body, settling himself between her legs. Rachel frowned, but her frown was soon replaced but a moan as he slipped a finger back into her body, while he leaned down and flicked his tongue over her clit. She gripped the bedsheets and sighed in pleasure, her breathing coming out in short puffs. This totally felt amazing.

"Oh Finn...," she moaned and bucked her hips, groaning even more as his lips closed around her clit, while he added another finger to thrust into her body. Soon her breath quicken and she felt her lower body pull together.

"More..please....god..." She panted and clenched her jaw as Finn furiously rubbed his tongue against her clit, curling his fingers a little. He read about that once and he hoped it worked. It did. Suddenly Rachel let out a scream and her muscles clenched around his fingers. He smiled satisfied and moved his head up to watch her. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. Her breath was ragged and slight moans still escaped her throat. Very slowly he kissed his way up and slid down next to her, pulling out his fingers. He wiped them clean on his jeans and wrapped an arm around Rachel, placing his lips against hers.

"That...was..amazing...," she panted as he pulled away, wrapping her arms around his. She shifted a little and brushed her thigh against his body, feeling his arousal. She smiled and quickly moved her hand to his jeans, opening them. Finn stared at her and groaned as her hand slipped into his boxers, gripping him hard.

"Rachel...," he hissed and closed his eyes, groaning as she started to move her hand rather quickly.

"Well from now on..I wanna take care of this....no more porn..unless I am with you okay?" She smiled and moved her hand even faster. Finn nodded his head and growled as he felt himself coming into her hand. Her hand slowed down and pulled out, reaching for the box of tissues on his nightstand.

"That's a deal...," he panted and grabbed her to kiss her passionately, wrapping his arms around her body.

THE END


End file.
